Escaflowne...The Return
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Hitomi's daughter has dreams of a winged boy since she was a child and after she grew up she meet the boy of her dreams in a planet called Gaea, the boy the Prince of Fanelia...
1. Default Chapter

**Escaflowne**-_The Return_

_By Lovely-chan_

"Sweet dreams my love" The mother of three years old Hitomi kiss her cheek and put her in her bed to take a nap when the telephone rang. (Ring Ring) "Hello? Oh! How are you doing Yukari! It's been so long..." 

Hitomi suddenly wake up from her nap. "Is that boy again!" She ran to her play room and took some crayons and began to draw. 

Her mother hang the phone and was smiling remembering old times, then she went into her daughter's room to found her bed empty. "Hitomi? Hitomi where are you..." Hitomi didn't answer, she was very concentrate on her drawing, but her mother found her. "There you are...you wake up so fast. What are you drawing sweetie?" 

"The boy in my dream"-Hitomi answer her mother happily. "Wanna see him?! ^_^" 

"Of course, let me see." Hitomi lifted the drawing and show it to her mother, she opened her eyes widely when she saw a boy with wings. "Van!" Her eyes were filled with tears. 

"What's wrong mommy, don't you like it?"-Hitomi 

"No, it's not that...it's just...where did you saw that boy?" 

"I saw him in my dreams, so I ran here to draw him before I forget him."-Hitomi 

"Do you know his name, from the dream?" 

"No...I don't remember. Do you know him?"-Hitomi was curious. 

"No...why?" 

"You call him Van. Why you call him Van? Is his name Van?"-Hitomi 

"I don't know if his name is Van, but...let me tell you a story..."-Hitomi's mother told her a story about a planet in which the Earth and the Moon can be seen in the sky, about man that look like angels, like the one in her drawing, and animal like people. Hitomi was very curios with the story and gave her mother all the attention she never does. 

"Wow! Is it true mommy?"-Hitomi 

"Everything is as true as you want it to be...I believe there is no truth or lie, it all depends on the eyes that sees." 

"Do you beleive in that planet?"-Hitomi 

"Yes." 

"Then I believe too! Can I go to Gaea some day and meet the boy in my dreams?"-Hitomi 

"I don't know...if you wish it hard enough, maybe it will come true." 

From that day on, little Hitomi wished to meet this boy. She has grown so much since that day, but ever since she kept drawing pictures of the boy, improving more and more as years passed. His face was more clear, his eyes were big and red, and his hair was very black and long till his shoulders. The boy was slim and apparently not very tall, but handsome. Hitomi has become a great artist full of dreams, but her most desired dream was to meet the boy with wings. Hitomi, like her mother, could predict situations, but Hitomi usually can see by her dreams. She keep this from her mother, also the drawings. She never mentioned the boy with wings since she was three years old, but how well she remember every word her mother said back then. 

One night she pray like every other night... 

"Please Holy One, protect my family and friends from evil. Gave us health, happiness and love. Protect him from any harm, and let me find him before I die." Before turning off the light, she took her last drawing of the boy. "Good night...I will see you soon."-Hitomi 

In that same instant a young man held in his hands a beautiful pendant of a shinny stone. "I wish I could see you again."-The man said as he held the stone near his chest. 

An immense pillar of light surrounded young Hitomi and she disappear, leaving only her drawing on top of her bed.

* * *

A young boy and another young man where fighting with their swords. The older one was teaching his friend to fight. They young boy's father didn't want to teach him because he believes in peace and wanted no wars. His son was learning with his friend behind his father's back, he knew it was important to know how to defend himself even if he believes in peace. 

"You are not attacking strong enough!"-The young man yelled at his apprentice. 

"AHH!" The young boy's sword fly away from his hands and he breathed fast. "I lost again..." 

"If you fight like this you're gonna get killed fast!" 

"I am not as good as you or your father!" 

"You can be as good as you want. Believe me...I used to be very bad at this. Compared to you...you are a lot better than I was at your age. So don't give up." 

They both saw a pillar of light a few miles away from them and ran to find what it was. 

Hitomi fall on the floor and after a few minutes she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She stand and looked around. "I am lost...but how did I end up here? That light!" Hitomi looked up and saw the Earth and the Moon hanging above her. "The Earth and the Moon? HUH!" She recall what her mother said a long time ago. 

(Flashback) "Gaea was a planet where the Earth and the Moon floated in the sky..."-Hitomi's mother's voice was heard in her head. 

"Could this be it?! Is this a dream, or a vision? How can I know I am not asleep right now..." Hitomi heard some footsteps and hide behind a tree very scared. After all, she was lost in an unknown world. 

"I am sure it came from this place!"-The blond young man said very secure of what he was saying. 

"There is nothing here, not a single sign...are you sure?"-The young boy's insecurity was always easy to see. 

Hitomi peek to see who they were and recognize the young boy from the one in her dreams. "That's him!" 

"Who's there? Show yourself at once!"-The young Duke demanded, but scared Hitomi didn't move an inch from where she was. 

"Whatever it is, is hiding behind that tree."-His red eyes shinned with the light of the Moon and Earth. 

"I'll check it out...back me up."-His blond hair glowed like the moon. 

"Alright."-The young boy stayed behind the Duke of Freid waiting for a sign. 

"Get out of there and don't try anything if you want to live."-The Duke demanded. 

Hitomi opened her eyes so big when she saw the blade of a sword right in front of her. "Yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

"It's a girl!" He took the sword away and get close to her; she was trembling. "I am sorry miss, I though...she is in a shock!" 

"You scared her to death! Let me handle it." The young Prince get close to scared Hitomi. "Miss...are you ok? Miss?" He looked at the Duke. "She is afraid, thanks to you...but...she is staring at me, I think." 

"Now you're gonna said she is in shock because of you, don't make me laugh!"-Duke 

"I didn't say that."-Prince 

"Pick her up; I am taking her to my palace."-Duke 

"Why can't we take her to my palace? I am here too."-The young prince felt left out. 

"Well if you want to explain your father why you were at the woods at this hours...that's fine with me. ^_~"-Duke of Freid 

"Ok, let's take her to your transport. ^_^" He turned to face Hitomi. "Can you walk? I think not...she pass out, you gave her a heart attack! Poor girl." He step with her in his arms and when a little bit of light touched her, they noticed she wasn't from around. "Hey Chid, look at her...she is dressed so weird." 

"You are right...but...she remind me of someone...oh well, let's go."-Both of them take Hitomi to the Duke's transport and he took her to his palace. "Please take good care of this girl, she is an important guest. Stay beside her, and if she wake up, let me know immediately." The Duke left Hitomi in hands of one of his must trusted servant. 

The mornig come in Freid, and Hitomi wake up with they rays of light. (Yawn) "Ahhh...I fell in deep sleep. I am late for school!" She step and noticed she wasn't home. "This is not my room...where am I? Am I still dreaming?..The boy!..Am I still in this world? " She look through the window and up to the sky. "I wasn't dreaming, I am still here...but why, how?" 

"Sleeping beauty finally wake up." The young Duke was beside Hitomi, but she didn't noticed. 

"Ah?!" She turned around to found a beautiful man with blue eyes and long blond hair looking at her with kind eyes. "Are you an illusion?" 

"Ha ha, no...I am Chid, Duke of Freid." He kissed Hitomi's hand. 

"The Duke of Freid..." *That explains his beauty...he is a king!*-Hitomi 

"I am sorry, but I was the one to give you the scared yesterday."-Chid 

"The scared?"-Hitomi 

"With my sword...I..."-Chid 

"Oh! That...but...where is the boy?"-Hitomi 

"What boy?"-Chid 

"The young boy that was with you yesterday...the one with the big red eyes."-Hitomi 

"Red eyes? Oh, Folken! Ha ha ha, so he was right."-Chid 

"Right? About what?"-Hitomi 

"No, nothing. He is at his house...I can see you remember some details. ^_~"-Chid 

(Blushed) "Oh!" *I suddenly want to be swallowed by the ground* "Well...can I see him again?"-Hitomi 

"^__^ Yes you can."-Chid 

"Let's go! I mean...when?" *Baka...how can you be so careless...he must be laughing of you.* 

"Maybe later...I got some business to attend, but we can travel to Fanelia later on."-Chid 

"Travel? Is it far?"-Hitomi 

"Just a little. Now have some breakfast and go see the city with Sayek, then I'll take you to Fanelia."-Chid 

"Who is Sayek?"-Hitomi 

"My servant, she has orders to take care of you. I'll see you later...by the way, what is your name?"-Chid 

"Hitomi, Iragashi Hitomi." 

"Hitomi!" *That's right, she looks like Hitomi...but...it can't be, she is so young.* -Chid 

"Yes...why, is there a problem?"-Hitomi 

"No, nothing at all...where did you say you were from?"-Chid 

"I didn't say...actually, I am lost...I don't know how I end up here."-Hitomi 

"No need to worry, we'll get you home in no time, leave that to me."-The Duke of Freid left the room with a doubt in his head. 

"Ahhhh! I didn't ask him the name of this place!"-Hitomi 

* * *

On Earth, Hitomi's mother was calling her again and again for breakfast. 

"Hitomi! Are you deaf? She is gonna be late for school." She went to Hitomi's room and found the night light on, and no one on bed or in the room. "Hitomi? Where is she?" She saw the picture on top of the bed. "Oh! Van...She's gone...take care." Hitomi's mother keep looking at the picture. "He look so much like Van." 

* * *

"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia!" The young Duke of Freid said to his old friend while they share a hug. 

*Van? Where did I heard that name before?* -Hitomi though, but couldn't remember. 

"Chid! What brings you here, I haven't seen you in months!" Van look to his side to found a pretty young familiar face in front of him. To his surprise the young girl had an incredible resemblance with his lost love Hitomi. "Chid...who is this girl? She looks...familiar." *Hitomi? But...she is so young, like when she first came to this world...could it be her? No, is impossible; I am just imagining things.* 

"She is a friend of mine, Hitomi Iragashi. She is lost and I came for your help."-Chid 

"Hitomi?! It can't be her!"- Van was surprise to hear the name of the girl. *Same name...but her last name is different...her daughter?!* 

"Chid! Hey, so long since we last speak! ^_~ "-The young prince approach his friend and gave him his hand. 

"Folken-san! I bring a friend of mine...would you gave her some company? ^_~ We speak later."-Chid 

"No problem. ^_^ Hey father, I will take care of her if you don't mind. I'll show her around."-Folken 

"No problem...ask Merle to go with you."-Van said to wait for his reaction. 

"But father! I don't want her to come...she gets on my nerves...you know Merle!"-Folken 

"Ha ha ha, no problem...it was just a suggestion."-Van 

"Folken-san, why don't you want me to go, huh?" Merle asked moving her ears to the side. 

*A cat girl?! Animal like people...just like mother said.*-Hitomi though. 

"Merle!" O.o *Where was she?* "Nothing personal...bye!"-He left quickly so she won't bother. 

"Van-sama...the girl that was here...she look just like..."-Merle 

"I know."-Van said softly. 

* * *

Hitomi hasn't spoken a word, she was so confused, somehow people seem to know her, or someone related to her...but nothing matter to her, she could only hear echoes at the very first sight of the boy of her dreams. *Could it be him? He is so alike...but he have no wings....Folken, his name is Folken.* 

"Hitomi? Hitomi, are you listening?"-Folken asked. 

"Oh, sorry...I was just distracted. You were saying?"-Hitomi 

*She keeps staring at me.* "I ask you where are you from, yesterday you were wearing very weird clothes." 

"Oh...Duke Chid order Sayek to give me some clothes. I had only my pajamas...very embarrassing."-Hitomi 

"Still haven't answer my question."-Folken 

"Oh...you wouldn't believe me."-Hitomi 

"Why not?"-Folken 

"Look." She pointed at the Earth in the sky. "Will you believe me if I told you I came from that planet."-Hitomi 

"The Mystic Moon?"-Folken 

"Mystic Moon? No, the name is Earth."-Hitomi 

"For you it is, but we call it the Mystic Moon here in Gaea...and I do believe you."-Folken 

"Really?!"-Hitomi 

"Sure, why not. My father once met someone from there."-Folken 

"He did, who?"-Hitomi 

"I don't know very well, he don't like to speak about it...I think it hurts him."-Folken 

"Hurt him? I see...maybe he can help me."-Hitomi 

"Help you, how come?"-Folken 

"Maybe he knows a way for me to return home."-Hitomi 

"You are leaving so soon? You just arrive." He smiled at her and she understand he didn't wanted her to leave just yet. 

"Not now...but at some point, I'll retun home."-Hitomi 

"We'll ask when the time comes."-Folken 

"What if he doesn't know...I need to find a way!"-Hitomi 

"He knows...somehow I know he knows."-Folken 

Next Page 


	2. Escaflowne - The Return 2

_**Escaflowne - The Return 2 by Lovely-chan**_

"Van...what do you think. Do you think she is Hitomi?"-Chid asked. 

"No. She looks like her, but her eyes are different. Besides, why wouldn't she remember us and grow?"-Van answer very secure. 

"I don't remember so well, I was so young...Merle was just a kitty and now...she is a beautiful cat lady." 

"Meow! Really, do you think so Chid-sama?!"-Merle was happy to hear that, not very often people said she was beautiful. 

"Of course, isn't that right, Van?"-Chid 

"Now that you ask...you are right, Merle is a beautiful cat lady."-Van 

"Van-sama!! You think I am beautiful, Van-sama!! Meow, I am so happy!" (Hugs)-Merle 

"Don't get too excited Merle. Ha ha, stop grabbing my leg with your tail!"-Van was irritated with her extreme excitement. 

"Sorry, Van-sama...I was just so happy. ^_^"-Merle 

"Changing the subject again, then what do you think. When I fund her, she was wearing very weird clothes...and that's not all, a few minutes before I found her, I saw a huge pillar of light coming from the place were she was." 

"A pillar of light! Then she is definitely from the Mystic Moon."-Van was a little scared and excited, but tried not to show his feelings. 

"That's Hitomi!!! I want to see her! Where did Folken-san go?"-Merle was excited thinking she was her old friend Hitomi. 

"Merle, she is not our Hitomi."-Van said to calm her down. 

"Then who is she? She looks just like her, and her name is the same."-Merle 

"Not the same, Hitomi's last name was Kanzaki and this girl's last name is Iragashi. So..."-Van 

"What do you suggest then?"-Chid asked intrigued. 

"Hitomi Iragashi must be our Hitomi's daughter."-Van concluded a little insecure. "Well...it's a possibility." 

"Ha ha ha...I can see where Folken's insecurity come from!"-Chid 

"What do you mean by that?"-Van asked without understanding. 

"Well...I will confess something, but don't get mad...I take full responsibility." -Chid 

"What?!"-Van was a little mad, he knew what Chid was about to say. It wasn't the first time they talk about the situation, he knew very well he was teaching his son how to fight. 

"I am...teaching Folken how to use his sword."-Chid 

"I've told you before my opinion."-Van 

"Van, Folken is the future King of Fanelia...he must know how to protect himself if he is going to protect his country."-Chid 

"Maybe you are right...but I am not in favor of this."-Van 

"He wants to learn, he likes it...and I know he can be as good as you or like my father Allen used to be."-Chid 

"Allen, your father?"-Van 

"Allen Schezar was my real father...my aunt Millerna told me a long time ago."-Chid 

"Allen...he was a great man and the best swordsman I ever met."-Van 

"You know how important it was for you to know how to fight...what if something like that ever happen again...think about it, he will die if he doesn't know how to protect himself."-Chid 

"No more about this...you can teach him, but far from me...after all, he might need to pilot Escaflowne someday, and to do that he must kill a dragon and know how to fight."-Van 

"Then we agree...you'll see, he will be fine."-Chid 

"I want to speak with the girl...but not now, I don't want to confuse her more than she probably is."-Van 

"She looks very happy from here...I think Folken and her have become friends. ^_^"-Chid was looking through a window the two of them. 

"The story repeats all over again with the son and the daughter, so romantic!!"-Merle 

"What are you blabbering about, go found something better to do."-Van was hurt to remember. 

"Someone is too sensible today." :P -Merle 

"One last favor...can she stay here with you, I mean...I think Folken will like her company, and so does she. Besides, that may give you a chance to speak with her."-Chid 

"No problem...one question."-Van 

"Sure."-Chid 

"Was Folken with you when you found her, they look like they know each other."-Van 

"Well...yes, but don't tell him I told you. Besides, they don't get to talk at all. I guess...they click. ^__~"-Chid 

"Ok, see you then." Chid left and say goodbye to Hitomi and Folken before he go back to Freid. "Hitomi..."-Van 

A few days pass before Van can speak a word with his guest, his son was taken all the attention from her, but his curiosity wouldn't let him sleep, so he went to her room. 

(Knock) "Yes?"-Hitomi 

"It's King Van, I need to have a word with you." 

"One second." She opened the door. "I am sorry your highness, I've been taking your son's time...I won't bother him no more." 

"That was not what I was going to say. I don't mind you are spending time with him, besides, you are our guest. Can I come in?" 

"Oh sure, this your palace."-Hitomi 

"This is your room." He sits on the bed and tried to get some strength while he looked at her. 

"Yes...what is it that you wanted to say?" *Why is he staring at me?*-Hitomi 

"You remind me of someone...you look so much like her...but she must be about my age right now, so that means it is not you...but..."-Van 

"But?"-Hitomi 

"Maybe...what is you mother's name?"-Van 

"My mother?" *Oh yes, she was here...maybe that's it!* Hitomi, Kanzaki Hitomi. Why?" 

Van's eyes widened and at the same time shinned so bright. "So it's her...you are her daughter, no doubt." 

"You know my mother?"-Hitomi 

"Yes. How is she?"-Van was very anxious to know. 

"Well...right now she must be worried about me...I disappear...so it was you?"-Hitomi 

"What do you mean?"-Van 

"When I was little, my mother told me a story about a boy from another world, and it all coincides with this planet...and now I can even hear her when she said your name. Van..."-Hitomi 

"She told you about me?" *She remember about me!*-Van 

"Only that time...we never talk about it again." She stare at him. "Your son look so much like you, only with longer hair...and of course, younger. ^_^"-Hitomi 

"Ha ha...so true, he reminds me of myself...well...say hello to your mother when you return." His eyes filled with tears, but he turned around befor they fell in front of Hitomi. "You look so much like her." He left the room without another word. 

"He was crying...does he and my mom? Mom also cried when she saw my drawing...I need to find out this mystery, but how? Merle should know!"-Hitomi 

Hitomi tried to make her investigations but no one say a word to her, the only people who knew had orders to say nothing. "Folken-san! Can we go visit Duke Chid?"-Hitomi 

"Of course...I will love to go see him...I need more lessons before I forget everything I've learn so far."-Folken 

"Oh, sorry...it's all my fault...I'm taking too much of your time." 

"Don't worry, I am glad to be with you." Folken and Hitom left without saying a word to anyone. "Chid!"-Folken 

"Folken-san, Hitomi! How nice to see you again. Come Hitomi, meet my aunt Millerna. Hitomi, this is my aunt, Queen Millerna of Asturia."-Chid 

"So beautiful!"-Hitomi 

"Hitomi! Hitomi!!!" She ran over her and hug her. "You haven't change a bit! How did you do it?"-Millerna 

"Excuse me?"-Confused Hitomi. 

"Oh, I forget to tell you...this is Hitomi Iragashi, Hitomi's daughter."-Chid 

"Oh, sorry...I didn't know. You didn't told me this! So important, how could you!! So, Hitomi...you look just like you mother."-Millerna 

"That's what all say...but, do you know if my mother had something with King Van?"-Hitomi asked right away. 

"Oh...well...I think they were very good friends..."-Millerna didn't know what to answer. 

"I see...don't you know King Chid?"-Hitomi 

"I know less than my aunt for sure, she knew Hitomi a lot more than I did. they traveled around Gaea and...your mother and Van saved our planet."-Chid 

"Really?! How?"-Hitomi was so excited to know and very curious. 

"I'll tell you all about it, now come with me."-Millerna took Hitomi for a long walk to tell her mother's story. Now Folken and Chid will have a chance to talk and fight. 

"So you like her?"-Chid 

"Well...you can say that. How was that?"-Folken 

"Not bad, but...still need to work on that move. AHHH!"-Chid 

"Not fair!"-Folken 

"Concentrate on your opponent and your surroundings...stay alert." -Chid 

"Yiah! ARRGH! Ha! I got you!"-Folken 

"Oh, really? Then how come...you have no sword?"-Chid 

"Huh? How...but...oh man!"-Folken 

"Take a break...but you've improve some...considering there has been some time since we last fight...your father allow you to do it."-Chid 

"Do what?"-Folken 

"Hello! Are you here? What are we talking about?"-Chid 

"Dunno?"-Folken 

"Swords, fighting...future King of Fanelia...Escaflowne!"-Chid 

"Escaflowne! Did he say something about it?"-Folken 

"Well...just that maybe, just maybe you'll need to pilot it someday."-Chid 

"Alright! Would he teach me?"-Folken 

"No...he told me I should do it, away from him."-Chid 

"Oh...well, at least I can. Thanks Chid, I owe you another one. Now...fight me!"-Folken attacked Chid. 

"You little brat!"-Chid 

Later... 

"What did Millerna told you? You've been so quiet."-Folken. 

"Folken...do you have wings?" *I need to know*-Hitomi 

"Wings? Wh...why you ask?"-Folken 

"Do you?"-Hitomi 

"Ha ha ha where you get such a silly story?"-Folken 

"I had a dream...and you had wings."-Hitomi 

"A dream? You were dreaming about me? What was your dream about? ^_~"-Folken 

(Blush) "Well...I can see the future...and sometimes the past...now, I know what happen with your father and my mother...I see it...Millerna told me things, but many others...I just saw them. It was horrible...the war, so many people died."-Hitomi 

"Tell me about it...I know nothing..."-Folken 

"The same will happen to me...we'll say goodbye, never to see each other again." Hitomi cried in Folken's arms and he held her. 

"We'll see each other again."-Folken 

"No...we won't, just like mother. Let me see your wings, please...I want to remember."-Hitomi 

"I can't...I don't have any...I am sorry but, your predictions are wrong."-Folken 

"You are a...descendant of Atlantis, the draconian. Look." Hitomi showed him a drawing she made while she was at Gaea. "Now tell me how did I knew?" 

"Hitomi...did you made this? It's...a beautiful drawing."-Folken 

"Thank you...your wings are beautiful, I want to see them before me at leat once."-Hitomi 

"I already told you I..."-Folken 

"...don't have wings...sure..."-Hitomi though he was lying, but was he? If he was saying the truth, that means he wasn't the one. "...but your father does." 

O_O -Folken 

At the palace... 

"Hitomi...I want to give you something."-Van 

"Give me?"-Hitomi 

"This belongs to your mother, she gave it to me once, now I gave it to you. It should stay in your family."-Van 

"The pendant...thank you King Van."-Hitomi 

"Just call me Van." 

In her room..."This was the pendant my mother wore back then...Folken...am I wrong about you? Are you the boy with wigns from my dreams or is it your father Van? Maybe I was sent here for a reason...to brought Van and mother together again? No! Why...I know, I feel you are him...my dreams can't meant nothing." Hitomi cried thinking the man she though was the one for her, the man of her dreams, was just a fantasy. "Why do I misunderstood my vision, it was Van...not Folken...they just look so similar, that's why...I saw Van when he met mother...Folken...you are not the one." 

In the morning, Hitomi was going to ask Van to send her back home, since she felt she had nothing to do in Gaea. 

"Good morning Hitomi, come have some breakfast with me...Hitomi?" Folken was sad to see Hitomi pass by without even looking at him. "What did I do?" 

"What did you do? Huh? Young man...are you being bad to Hitomi?! I will tell Van-sama, he told me to take good care of her!"-Merle was mad at Folken, she though he did something to her. 

"But I didn't do anything! I will found out." Folken ran to where he saw Hitomi walk by and saw her speaking with his father. *Father? Why is he speaking to Hitomi?* He though. 

"If you really wish to go back home...I guess I can send you back but, just to let you know...you are very welcome in my country."-Van 

"I just...don't know why I am here...and think I am wasting my time...my mother must be worried."-Hitomi 

"What about your father, doesn't he get worried?" Van was curious to know about her father, who was his beloved Hitomi's housebound? 

"My father? No...he cares too little for me and mother...he left when I was one year old...so I don't even remember him."-Hitomi. 

"He left! What kind of a father leaves his daughter!" Hitomi's eyes were so sad. "I am sorry Hitomi...I have no right to..."-Van 

"You are right! He is the worse father of all! But mother...she...she is all I have, please send me back."-Hitomi 

"Alright then...I will, just give me some time to prepare some things and I'll give you time to say goodbye to your friends and to Folken."-Van 

"Sure..." Hitomi said, not very excited. 

"But...what's wrong, why are you sad? Are you sure you want to go? Is something bothering you?"-Van 

"Van-sama...I know you are a draconian...a decendant of Atlantis. I know how you met mother, and about Zaibach and all that happen back then."-Hitomi 

"Does that make you sad?"-Van 

"No...it's just...let me know when all it's ready."-Hitomi 

"As you wish."-Van 

"One more question." Van nodded. "What happen to Folken's mother?"-Hitomi 

"She died when she gave birth of Folken."-Van 

"Oh...I am sorry to ask."-Hitomi 

"Is ok...it was a long time ago."-Van 

Hitomi left and found Folken in front of her, it was obvious he listened to the conversation and his eyes were very sad. He said no word to her and turn around then walk away. 

*Folken...he look so sad...am I doing the right thing? I was confused, he is not the one, he is not!* Hitomi was so upset she went outside The New Fanelia. While she was walking through the woods, she saw a weird looking man on top of a tree, it seems like he was spying. *Who is that guy?* After a few moments he left without noticing her. The man flew through the top of the trees. "What kind of person was that? He flied...without wings. So many weird people in this planet...I missed Earth, mother and my friends." She lay on the grass to look at the Earth. "Soon, I'll be back home...goodbye Fanelia...goodbye Folken-san..." 

Previous Page / Next Page 


	3. Escaflowne - The Return 3

**_Escaflowne - The Return 3 by Lovely-chan_**

"Hitomi...why are you acting so weird, why you suddenly want to go, and you don't even speak to me...why..." Folken was very confused and decides to go to Freid to see his friend Chid. "Where is the Duke?" 

"He left to Asturia, he went to visit his father's grave...five years ago, he died on this day."-Sayeck 

"Oh...it's true...I was going with him and I forgot...I feel so bad...I know it was important for him, he admired Allen Schezar so much...I guess I will have to apologize later. Please tell him I came by, and that I am sorry." 

"No problem Prince."-Sayeck 

Outside Fanelia, young Hitomi was sleeping on the grass and awake frightened. "Folken! I have to find him; he is in danger!" Hitomi stand up and took a horse from a citizen of Fanelia and ride away quickly. "Folken, I am coming, please be safe..." 

Folken was thinking near a precipice looking down. A long and wide river can be seen from there. "No one around...I can jump...no one will see." 

Hitomi was near the place he was standing and recognize it from her dream. "It's in here!" She stopped the horse and ran till she could see him. "Folken! Don't jump!" She yelled but her voice got lost with the strong sound of the wind. 

Folken sadness could be seen so easily, even from far away. Hitomi was almost close when she saw him finally jump. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Folken! Folken!" Hitomi looked down the end. "Folken!" Her tears rolled down so easily. (Surprised) "Folken...it was you..." Hitomi saw Folken wings wide open; he was flying above the river, the wind caressed his feathers, many flied away and were now dancing in the air. One of his feathers reached Hitomi and she grabbed it. "So soft...so beautiful...Folken-san..." She caressed her cheek with it and put it in her pocket, then decided to return without telling him, she didn't wanted him to know because it was obvious he didn't wanted to tell her. 

At the palace in Fanelia... 

"I was looking all over for you, I am ready to send you back to the Mystic Moon."-Van 

*Oh yes...I ask Van to send me back, but now...Folken-san...I don't know if I want to go...* -Hitomi though in confusion. 

"Come on, let's go outside to the woods."-Van 

"Yes..."-Hitomi looked around to see if she could see Folken. 

"Are you looking for someone? You still look sad."-Van 

"No...I just..."-Hitomi 

"Haven't you say goodbye to Folken yet?"-Van 

"No...he doesn't know...I don't want to tell him."-Hitomi 

"If you wish...but I know he will be upset; he cares for you Hitomi, just like I care for your mother."-Van 

Van's words were like a knife through her heart, but now she knew it was too late to change her mind; she will leave in a few minutes. 

They reached the place were Van was about to send Hitomi back. "This place is fine." He took out an energist and put his hands up in the air. "Are you ready?"-Van 

"Yes." *forgive me Folken-san...goodbye*-Hitomi 

Folken was looking at the scene, saying goodbye to his friend from far away. "Goodbye Hitomi..."-Folken 

A second before the pillar of light appear a small army of Guymelef attacked Fanelia. 

"Van! Fanelia!"-Hitomi saw in her mind and army attacking Fanelia. 

"What?"-Van 

The explosions made Van drop the energist and ran back to his homeland. 

"Oh no! Fanelia!"Hitomi saw the smoke in the air. "Van-sama, Van-sama! Wait for me!"-Hitomi yelled as she ran after the King of Fanelia. 

"Stay in here Hitomi, it can be dangerous, hide, I will be back...I promise."-Van 

"Here!" She throw the energist to Van. "You may need Escaflowne!"-Hitomi 

"Thank you Hitomi!"-Van ran away leaving Hitomi alone at the woods. He get to Fanelia and found the people has ran away and only his soldiers and his son were fighting. "Folken! What happen?!" 

"Father! We need you! They are not many, but are taking us down easily!"-Folken saw the people running away an instant before Hitomi was about to leave and went to Fanelia to found out they were under attack by an unknown enemy. "Use Escaflowne! Those Guymelef are very powerful!" 

"Hang on Folken, I will be back! "Van almost fly to found Escaflowne and return to the battlefield. "Why Fanelia...after we are completely recovered from Zaibach's war...but who? I won't give up. There is still hope for Fanelia!" Van fought with Escaflowne and destroy the enemy along with his son and army. "Folken!" Van hugged Folken, he was glad he was alright. "You were good...I am impressed, Chid has been a good master." 

"Thank you father...but who and why tried to destroy Fanelia once again."-Folken 

"I don't know..."-Van 

"And...Hitomi, did she return to the Mystic Moon?"-Folken 

"No, I must go find her." *So, he knew.*-Van 

"No, let me." Folken left to the forest. "Hitomi! Hitomi where are you? It's me Folken...father sent for you...Hitomi?" *Where is she? I hope nothing happen to her.* "Hitomi!!!" 

"I hear a voice calling me...is it Van?" She get out of her hiding place and peek. "Folken-san!" Hitomi ran and hugged Folken from behind, her eyes full of tears. "I was so scared...I though you were dead." 

"Hitomi...I am ok...so is Fanelia, nothing that can't be repair. My father sent me to take you back...let's go home."-Folken 

"I don't want to...I...I want to hold you like this a little more...please, let me stay like this."-Hitomi 

Folken heart crushed with her words. "I was afraid something happened to you too." He turned around and held her close to his chest. "Hitomi...why were you leaving...you didn't even say goodbye." 

"Folken I...I don't know...forgive me, but I couldn't say goodbye."-Hitomi 

"If you wish to go, let me know...I want to be beside you and see your face for the last time."-Folken 

"Folken-san...I don't want to go anymore...I want to be beside you."-Hitomi 

"I feel the same...now let's go back, there are many things to do back home."-Folken 

In a few days Fanelia was reconstructed and Van was ready to send Hitomi back to her world. "Hitomi...I am sorry I took too long, but my country is my priority if you understand. I will send you back home now, my appologies."-Van 

"I understand...it was no problem to wait...I also wanted to be sure everything was ok in Fanelia."-Hitomi 

"Let's go, I'll send you home."-Van 

"Van-sama...can I go someplace first? I want to say goodbye to Folken."-Hitomi 

"Don't worry...he is already waiting for us."-Van 

"You mean, he knows!"-Hitomi 

"Yes."-Van 

Back in the forest... 

"Ok, enough hugging...Hitomi has to return home."-Van 

"Hitomi...I...I will miss you."-Folken 

"I won't forget you Folken..." Hitomi gave a final hug to her beloved Folken. "I'll see you in my dreams." 

"So will I." -Folken 

"Tell your mother...I always remember her...always." -Van 

A pillar of light envolve Hitomi's body and took her away. 

"Hitomi!!!! I love you..."-Folken 

"She can't hear you now...you should told her before...you are so much like me...you'll regret it. Let's go back."-Van 

"Father...do you think she may return some day? We still don't know why she came at all...at least her mother had a reason, but her? It's like the attack, it has no meaning, no reason."-Folken 

"There is always a reason...it was your destiny to meet her, that is reason enough."-Van 

"Do you regret it?"-Folken 

"Regret, what?"-Van 

"Not telling her your true feelings."-Folken 

"She knew how I felt, but I never told her...yes...I regret it. I was young, just like you...so naive."-Van 

On Earth, the pillar of light have brough Hitomi back to her home. 

"My room...Folken..." Hitomi grabbed the picture lying on her bed in her hands and pressed it to her heart. "I will always cherish you."-Hitomi 

"Hitomi! You are back!" Her mother ran over her and hold her tight. "Thank God, you are save. Let me look at you." Hitomi looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the pain. "Hitomi sweetheart...I know how you feel." Both hold on to each other and cried for a while. 

"He remembers you mother." Hitomi's mother looked at her curious. "Van...he still remembers you...he says hello." Hitomi tried to smile at her mother, but her smile was even more depressing than her sadness. 

"He did? Van still remember about me? And...how is he?"-The mother asked. 

"He is looking very good...just like his son."-Hitomi 

"His son?" 

"Folken-san...the boy with wings from my dream...I met him, I finally met him, just like you said...if you wish hard enough..."-Hitomi 

"...it will come true...don't cry, you must be happy you get to know him. You had a great opportunity."-Mother 

"I know...I am happy in a way...but I already miss him so much. Look." Hitomi gave her mother the pendant and she hold it tight in her hands. 

"This pendant gave me so many memories..."-Mother 

"King Van gave it to me, you gave it to him...he said it should stay in our family. He was special mother...I know why you loved him."-Hitomi 

"I always have...Van...I wish to see you again...I always have." 

Hitomi took her mother hands, both holding the pendant. "I wish to go back too..."-Hitomi 

Previous Page / Next Page 


	4. Escaflowne - The Return 4

**_Escaflowne - The Return 4 by Lovely-Chan_**

In Gaea...

"Father! They returned! The Guymelef are attacking again!"-Folken 

"Prepare for battle! Merle, take the people to a safe place!"-Van 

"Yes! Take care Van-sama...you too Folken-san"-Merle left quickly to fulfill the King's demands. 

Fanelia's army was small, but with great soldiers. Their Guymelef were not the most advance of all, but were in good conditions. Folken was in front of the battlefield waiting for his father and Escaflowne. "Take that, you looser! That is for disturbing our peace...and this is for Fanelia!" Folken was fighting with all his strength, focus and alert, just like the Duke of Freid has tough him. "Darcois go to the other side! We are loosing stength in there!" 

"But Prince, I can't leave you alone!" The captain said to his Prince. 

"I am not alone..."-Folken 

(Looking to the sky)"Escaflowne!"-Darcois 

Escaflowne came flying from above, strong and determined like always. He slash every single suit that passes by like some kind of demon. "Get away from Fanelia!!!" Van was killing with no mercy. Who attacked and why was his question, he had lived in peace since the battle with Zaibach ended. Van had one of the Guymelef in the floor with his sword ready to kill the pilot, but he needed to know. "Who and why are you attacking Fanelia! Answer me, if you want to live!" 

"Zaibach!"-The soldier answer. 

"Zaibach? Impossible, they were destroyed many years ago! Tell me the truth!"-Van 

"We are the survivors of that massacre, and you are our target, not Fanelia! You destroyed our country with the Dragon, with Escaflowne!"-Zaibach's soldier. 

"So that's it...you were the first one to destroy this land and many others...now die!"-Van 

The last of the Guymelef was fighting Folken, the pilot was obviously a very experienced soldier and a very strong one too. This one didn't come on their first attack for sure; Folken was having a hard time with him. 

"So you are Van's son! Van! You'll pay for all you've done to me!"-The lunatic piloting the Guymelef caressed his cheek with a psycho look on his face. "Die! Die! Die! Ha ha ha ha ha" 

"That style...I know that style...a red Guymelef! It can't be...Dilandau!" Van ran to reach the spot where his only son was fighting his fearsome opponent, he was affraid of his son's life, knowing Dilandau he will have no mercy on him. "Folken! Get away, I'll fight him!" 

"No! This is my fight father!"-Folken 

"Van! I was looking forward for this moment! I will stop playing with your son now, and take revenge from you!"-Dilandau 

"Folken!!! Noooo!!"-Van yelled in frustration when he saw Dilandau strike him down. His eyes where full of hate and attacked him immediately. "You'll pay for this Dilandau!!" 

"Ha ha ha ha You are upset, Van! I waited so long for this moment...the moment of your death!"-Dillandau 

"AHHHHHH!!!" Their sword hit each other again and again, each time harder, it was obvious the desire from both of them to kill each other. "This time no one will stop me from killing you!"-Van 

"Let me correct your words...no one will stop ME from killing YOU! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"-Dilandau 

"Father...I've never seen him fighting like that." Folken was hurt, but was still alive. "Looks like he has gone mad...father." 

"Let's take you inside Prince Folken, we need to take care of your wounds."-Darcois 

Suddenly, Dilandau's Guymelef turned invisible. "Are you ready for this, Van!" 

"He turned invisible...just like...concentrate, remember what Hitomi taught you...dowsing..." Van tried to concentrate to figure out where he was attacking from. "If I could only hear you again..." (Flashback) *If there is someone that can do it, it is you Van! Concentrate on what you want to see...visualize it...* "Ahhhh! You missed!" 

"I see you are still in good shape..." He attacked again and again...missing every single attack. "Impossible! I hate you Van but I am having so much fun...how I missed this."-Dilandau 

"I am ok...it wasn't that bad. How's father?"-Folken 

"Still fighting...meow...Van-sama please be safe."-Merle 

The pillar of light brought both mother and daughter to Gaea, their wish was granted. "Gaea! Such a long time..." Hitomi Kanzaki stared at the sky where the Moon and the Earth brighten. "No doubt about it...but...Fanelia!!" 

"Mother, is the giants...they have attacked again...I need to know if Folken is ok! Let's go!" Both run so fast and get to the battle field, the fire and smoke won't let them see very well...but someone was fighting. 

"Escaflowne! Van has to be there!" She ran closer to were Escaflowne and Dilandau were fighting. "The invisible enemy...not again!"-Kanzaki 

Hitomi also ran and stayed beside her mother. "What can we do?"-Hitomi 

"I don't know...if I speak to him...he will be distracted and that can be dangerous."-Mother 

"He is a demon...he knows all of my movements before I even made them." Dilandau look to the floor and saw Hitomi and her daughter. "That girl! She is still here...how come...it is all her fault!!!" Dilandau grabbed young Hitomi instead of her mother. "Now...Van...what would you do? Give me the Dragon!" 

"Hitomi!" *How come...she is back...*-Van 

(Looking from far) "That's...Hitomi!! I have to save her!"-Folken 

"Folken-san! Come back...Folken-san...meow...this is bad."-Merle 

Hitomi was frightened, so was her mother. "Hitomi!!! Hitomi!!" Her mother called her in her desperation. "Van! Please help Hitomi!"-Kanzaki 

"Huh? Hi...tomi...it is you..."-Van was shocked all of a sudden, both Hitomi and her daughter were in front of him, putting him in a big disadvantage over Dilandau. 

"Mom! Help me!"-Hitomi was so scared, she didn't know what to do. 

"Now it's time...DIE!" Dilandau strike Van and he fell on the floor; he took him out of guard and in deep confusion. 

"Father!" Folken was still far from his father and Hitomi, and knew he will never get there runing, so he forget about all and opened his wings and fly to them. "Hitomi!" 

Dilandau didn't care anymore about Hitomi since all he wanted was already done so he let her fall. "At last...I have my revenge...I killed you Van!" 

Folken extended his hand and grabbed Hitomi's hand before she hit the floor and flew away. *Father, please be safe* 

Hitomi managed to opened Escaflowne and take Van out. "Van! Van, please talk to me!" She couldn't help but to cry...all those years waiting to see him again to find him dying like that. "Van...please...don't die...I want to see your smile again...Van..." 

"Now burn! Burn in hell, Van!"-Dilandau was about to set all on fire, but someone strike him from behind and killed him. 

"I am sorry...aunt Celena, but you were no longer yourself...I couldn't let you kill my friends. "Duke Chid arrived just in time; someone went to Freid asking for help. "Van!" He get out of his suit and ran to where the King of Fanelia was lying. "Van!" 

"Is no use...he is not answering me."-Hitomi cried while she held him. 

"Hitomi?"-Chid recognize her immediately. 

She looked at him. "Allen-san? It can't be..."-Kanzaki 

"No...it's Chid of Freid." 

"Chid! You look so much like..." -Kanzaki Hitomi 

"My father...I know. Let me take him inside the palace. Where is Folken?"-Chid 

"I don't know...I think he was the one to save my daughter." 

* * *

"Hitomi...are you ok?" Folken took Hitomi away from Fanelia, his wings were wide open in front of her. 

"Folken-san..." She smiled. "Your wings...are so beautiful...I knew it."-Hitomi 

"Sorry I lied...we must go back...father...I don't know what happen to him."-Folken 

"Let's go"-Hitomi 

When they returned, they saw everyone filled with tears waiting to know how their King's health was. "Folken! Your father...he is very delicate."-Chid 

"I want to see him!"-Folken 

"He is under surgery...Aunt Millerna is taking care of the operation."-Chid 

"How did you know about the attack?"-Folken 

"I receive a message from your people asking for help. We came immediately...it is a good thing Millerna-san was with us...all of your people are in hideouts...no one could posibly help Van on time."-Chid 

"If someone can survive this, it is Van...he has survived worse than this. It takes more than this to kill him...right?"-Hitomi said with eyes full of hope, but also full of pain. "He has to survive...he has to..." She couldn't hold on anymore and break down to cry. 

"Who is she? She looks like..."-Folken asked. 

"She is my mother."-Young Hitomi 

"Your mother..." He walked toward her. "Father has to survive...he had waited to see you again all his life."Folken told Hitomi's mother. "I know he will be so happy to se you." 

"Folken-san...thank you...for saving my daughter."-Hitomi 

"I had to...because...I love her." Folken turn to look at her as he said the words he wanted to say to his beloved girl. "I do Hitomi...I love you since the first day I saw you." 

"Folken!" Hitomi hugged him. "I love you since I can remember...I always dreamed about you...I knew you were the one...always."-Young Hitomi. 

Hitomi's mother cried at the scene...she remembered how much she loved Van and how she never ever told him. "He can't die...I have to tell him." 

Queen Millerna of Asturia came out of the room very tired of the surgery, everyone was expecting her to say what happen with the King. "Van wants to speak with you Hitomi." 

"He's ok!"-Hitomi was so happy to know he was alive. 

"He is in delicate conditions, but all he says is your name...now he ask me to call you. Please don't stay too long."-Millerna 

"Ok."-Hitomi 

Kanzaki Hitomi went inside the room where the love form her youth was between life and death. "Van." *He look so tired.* 

Van opened his eyes softly and look at the woman beside him. "It is you...I am not allucinating after all...no one else have that look in their eyes...Hitomi." 

"Don't talk...Millerna-san said you shouldn't make any efforts."-Hitomi 

"No, I need to say this...the destiny gave me a second chance to let you know..."-Van 

"Please stop...you must rest."-Hitomi 

"Hitomi..." He took her hand. "All my life, after I met you, I have loved you...always, and I still do. I regret every single day for not telling you."-Van 

"Van...I came to this world and I met you...I was so confused, I even confused my feelings...after I returned I realize my feelings were just for you and not for Allen, that's why I return to you back then...somehow I knew you knew that, but I didn't tell you either. From the moment I realized my feelings, I have always loved you...and still do."-Hitomi 

"Hitomi..." His eyes reflected happiness even in his weak condition. "Now, I can die in peace...tell my son...I love him." Van closed his eyes and tears shinned from his eyes. 

"Van! Van! Don't leave me now...Van..." Hitomi ran out the room and called for Millerna. "Millerna! Van!" Her tears came down endlessly. 

Folken cried in a corner for the life of his only family, his father. Merle couldn't stop crying, her beloved friend from all times had died. Young Hitomi approached Folken and stayed beside him while he cried in her arms. 

Several weeks passed, Hitomi and her daughter were about to return to the Mystic Moon, the saddest moment of all for them. 

"Folken...I know, some day we'll meet again."-Young Hitomi. 

"We will be together...I know we will...maybe in another world were we both belong to." Folken kissed Hitomi for the last time with the hope to meet each other again. 

"I am so glad I have this opportunity, I guess...I can live the rest of my days in mental peace. Sayonara, my love...Hitomi." King Van of Fanelia kissed goodbye his eternal love Hitomi Kanzaki for the first and last time of his life. The love he felt for her, give him the strength to live again. 

"Sayonara Van..." 

"Sayonara Folken..." 

Both Hitomi and her daughter say goodbye, as they disappear in the air, to their loves from Gaea. Father and son, and mother and daughter shared a love that needs no promises to go on and on for ever. 

THE END 

Previous Page 


End file.
